pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Tower 2
Vs. Battle Tower 2 is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/17/2017. Story Ian is standing by an observation window in the Pokémon Center, watching as Nurse Joy treats Dodrio, Metang and Swampert. Brendan, Max, Wendy and Scott approach from behind, them looking worried. Max: He doesn’t look too good. Wendy: Of course he’s not! He got crushed out there! Brendan: Not true! He managed to beat that Alakazam. Scott: Regardless of how he lost, the result is still the same. And him not understanding the Inverse Battle isn’t his main problem. Brendan: You mean his leg? Scott: He obviously wasn’t thinking clearly in the battle, distracted by his pain. His ability to make snap decisions was impaired. Until he can get beyond that, he’s going to have a difficult time. Nurse Joy leads Dodrio, Metang and Swampert out of the room, them all back at full health. Nurse Joy: Here you go, Ian! Your Pokémon are fully healed! Ian: Thank you Nurse Joy. Ian goes over to his Pokémon, which all look upset. Ian: I’m sorry about before, guys. I was distracted, but I promise I’ll do better in the future. Dodrio, Metang and Swampert cheer, as Ian returns Dodrio and Swampert. The group then heads back out to the main lobby, seeing a group of kids heading out. Boy 1: Hurry up! I wanna try some inverse battles at the Battle Tower! The kids run out the doors, as Ian looks at Scott. Ian: Is the Battle Tower open to the public? Scott: Yes, it is a common attraction for young trainers in the area. It allows them to experience other trainers and different battle styles. Ian: Interesting. (Ian turns around to face Brendan.) You mind helping me out? Brendan: Uh, me? Help you? Uh, okay. End Scene Anabel walks into an open room of the Battle Tower, with several Inverse Battle practice fields filled with trainers. A Fearow battles a Sneasel, a Lombre battles a Nuzleaf, and a Chimecho battles a Gastly. She makes it to the end field, where Ian stands on one end, Brendan on the other. They are surrounded in the teal lights, as Max, Wendy and Scott sit on a bench to the side. Wendy: Eeeeeeeh! Brendy is going to battle! I’m so excited! Max: It isn’t often that Ian asks for help, in any form. He must really be struggling to figure out a way to beat Anabel. Scott: Perhaps. Or maybe he’s just looking for some inspiration. Anabel: Back already, huh? Anabel joins the group, sitting on the bench next to Scott. Wendy and Max look puzzled. Max: Can you just do that? Watch Ian train? Anabel: Well, you are at my Battle Tower. I don’t see why not. Ian: Metang. Metang: Met! Metang floats onto the field, Brendan surprised. Brendan: Metang?! Ian: Don’t hold back, Brendan. I want to see you beat us. Remember the type match ups are reversed. Brendan: Uh, okay. (Smiling) Let’s do it, then! Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Brendan: Go, Feint Attack! Spinda spins, disappearing and reappearing, kicking Metang in the face. Metang takes limited damage. Ian: With the type match ups, that wasn’t very effective. Metang, Metal Claw! Metang forms elongated metal claws, swinging them at Spinda. Spinda walks in an erratic pattern, it dodging. Ian: Hm. Normal types are only weak to Fighting types, but only resist Ghost types, which it is immune to. But, Psychic types can easily learn Ghost moves, so there is a risk in using a Normal type. Brendan: Water Pulse! Ian: Confusion! Spinda forms a sphere of water, firing it at Metang. Metang uses Confusion, stopping the Water Pulse and firing it back. Spinda takes it, being pushed back. Brendan: Right. Water usually has a neutral match up on Metang. Even if it hit, ah! Spinda, return! Brendan returns Spinda, smiling. Anabel: What’s he doing? Brendan: You never said I had to beat you with only one Pokémon! Go, Onix! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix roars excitedly, eager to battle. Brendan: Onix, use Slam! Ian: Metal Claw! Onix Slams its tail around, as Metang scratches with Metal Claw. Slam breaks the Metal Claw, knocking Metang back. Brendan: I had forgotten that Spinda didn’t know any Normal type moves, which will do heavy damage against Steel types! And of course, Steel usually beats Rock, which means Rock beats Steel! Onix, use Rock Slide! Onix roars to the sky, as several portals open in the air. Boulders fall from them, striking Metang, pinning it to the ground and defeating it. Brendan: Oh yeah! Take that! I just beat Ian! Wendy: Way to go Brendy! Anabel: That was too easy. Is that really the best he can do? Scott: If you’d seen some of his other Frontier battles, you’d know that’s not the case. I think he intended to lose that match. Anabel: He plans to use the technique that defeated his Metang to beat my Metagross. Is his leg so bad that he can’t figure it out on his own? He can’t rely on standard tactics to defeat me. Scott: That’s a possibility. But I think he just needed a kick start. Ian returns Metang, smiling. Ian: Great job, Metang. (He turns to Brendan.) Thank you, Brendan. I learned a lot from this battle. Brendan: You’re thanking me?! You learned from me?! Ian nods, as he heads for the exit. Brendan looks embarrassed, as Wendy runs out to him on the field. Brendan: He actually sees me as an equal. He needed my help for a change. End Scene Ian and Anabel stare each other down on the battlefield, the teal lights from the panels shining brightly. Brendan, Wendy, Max and Scott are in the bleachers. Referee: This will be a three-on-three Inverse Battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Wendy: This is stupid. There’s no way Ian can win after only one day of training. Even if his Pokémon are strong enough, he’s been having problems figuring out the Inverse Battle. Brendan: (Proudly) Don’t forget, he had me help him figure out a strategy! There’s no way he’ll lose after that! Max: I’m pretty sure I saw him talking to Crystal earlier. He pulled in some of his reserves. Anabel: Alakazam, my friend! Anabel opens her Pokéball, choosing Alakazam. Alakazam: Alakazam! Ian: So she started with Alakazam again. Go, Bulbasaur! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: (Determined) Bulbasaur! Max: Cool! His Bulbasaur! Scott: (Worried) This is not looking good yet. It may resist Psychic attacks, but Alakazam’s other moves can do major damage. Wendy: And Grass moves won’t do major damage. Referee: And begin! Ian: Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed! Anabel: Alakazam, deflect it with Psychic! Then go in for Power-Up Punch! Bulbasaur points its bulb at Alakazam, firing a glowing green seed. Alakazam uses Psychic, knocking it aside. Alakazam then charges forward, fist glowing with a yellow orange sphere of energy. Ian: Vine Whip! Trip it up! Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip from the base of its bulb, whipping them at Alakazam’s feet. Alakazam hops upward, dodging the Vine Whip. Alakazam is airborne, cocking her fist back. Ian: (Smirks) Sludge Bomb! Bulbasaur points its bulb at Alakazam, her gasping. Bulbasaur fires a sphere of sludge, it hitting Alakazam and exploding, knocking her back. Alakazam lands on her feet, Anabel impressed. Anabel: So that’s why you went for that half-hearted offense at the start. You wanted me to think that your thinking was still impaired. Even your choice of Pokémon put me in a false sense of security. Ian: Oh, I chose Bulbasaur because I knew it could win. The Poison attack was just a bonus. Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb! Anabel: Let’s use Power-Up Punch! Bulbasaur fires Sludge Bomb, Alakazam on the move. Alakazam dodges Sludge Bomb easily, striking Power-Up Punch in a flash. Bulbasaur tries to hold its ground, but is uppercutted skyward, falling and crashing down. Brendan: You’re kidding! It’s that strong? Max: Poison types usually resist Fighting types. But now, it’s super effective. Anabel: And its resistance to Grass type moves, is now its greatest weakness! Alakazam, use Energy Ball! Ian: Sludge Bomb! Alakazam forms a dark green energy ball, firing it at Bulbasaur’s Sludge Bomb. The attacks collide and explode, covering the field with smoke. Ian: Vine Whip! Bulbasaur’s vines shoot through the smoke, striking Alakazam in the chest. Anabel: We see you now! Alakazam, catch them with Psychic! Alakazam uses Psychic, it snagging the vines and traveling down to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur floats in the air, helplessly. Ian: Sludge Bomb! Low velocity! Anabel: You won’t be able to block this one! Alakazam, use Energy Ball! The smoke clears, Alakazam able to aim perfectly. Bulbasaur’s bulb is pointed upward, forcing it to fire Sludge Bomb upward at a low speed. Alakazam fires Energy Ball, while Sludge Bomb falls downward at an angle, appearing in front of Bulbasaur to take the Energy Ball. The collision causes an explosion, blasting Bulbasaur out of the sky to the ground. Bulbasaur struggles to stand. Ian: Hm. Bulbasaur, return. Ian holds up his Pokéball, returning Bulbasaur. Max: He’s switching it out. Scott: Alakazam’s attacks countered Bulbasaur’s perfectly. He needs more than a single attack to beat Anabel. Anabel: I guess your strategy was only half baked after all! Why don’t just accept that you can’t match me in your condition? Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Go, Snorlax! Ian throws a Safari Ball, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax: Snore! Ian: I was hoping to save it till later. But it can’t be helped. Snorlax, go for Crunch! Snorlax stomps forward, teeth glowing white. Max: Crunch?! But it won’t do effective in this Inverse Battle! Anabel: Oh, no! I’m not going to fall for that again! Alakazam, stop it with Psychic! Alakazam uses Psychic, stopping Snorlax in its place. It strains to push through, arms held out. Ian: (Smirks) Rock Tomb! Snorlax’s arms sparkle silver, as a sphere forms in between his hands. The sphere glows and grows into a boulder as large as Snorlax, it over Alakazam’s head. The Rock Tomb drops onto Alakazam, a dust cloud rising from the impact and breaking of the Rock Tomb. When the dust settles, Alakazam is defeated. Referee: Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax! Ian: Nicely done, Snorlax. Snorlax: Snore. Anabel returns Alakazam, chuckling. Anabel: Well, now! That was certainly a surprise! You taught Snorlax that attack after seeing your friend’s Onix have success with Rock type attacks. Ian: I was hoping that would be the finishing strike against your Metagross. Anabel: You still have a shot. Metagross, my friend! Anabel opens her Pokéball, choosing Metagross. Metagross: Meta! Anabel: Metagross, use Meteor Mash! Ian: Snorlax, use Strength! Metagross charges forward, one fist forward surrounded with a blue aura, it encasing its whole body. Snorlax glows with a red aura, as it swings its fist around, the attacks colliding. The two Pokémon repel each other, Metagross skidding back. Anabel: Shadow Ball! Metagross forms a sphere of dark energy in front of its head, firing Shadow Ball. Snorlax is hit by Shadow Ball, it bellowing in pain and surprise from the attack. Anabel: You were prepared for that, weren’t you? Ian: Snorlax, use Rock Tomb! Anabel: Metagross, use Psychic! Snorlax forms a Rock Tomb overhead, throwing it at Metagross. Metagross uses Psychic to stop it in midair. Ian: Strength! Snorlax stampedes forward, glowing with a red aura. It jumps into the air, punching the Rock Tomb boulder, shoving it through Psychic. It crashes into Metagross, it taking the brunt of the attack. Metagross speeds out of it, ramming the landing Snorlax with Meteor Mash. Snorlax rolls backwards from the attack. Anabel: Finish it with Shadow Ball! Ian: Hyper Beam! Metagross fires Shadow Ball, as Snorlax fires Hyper Beam, the two deadlocking before Hyper Beam breaks through. Metagross dodges to the side and fires another Shadow Ball, striking and defeating Snorlax. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Metagross! Brendan: That Metagross beat Snorlax? Max: Metagross are able to move fast considering its weight. Maybe Bulbasaur will be able to match its speed. Scott: That may be. But will it be able to match its power? Ian returns Snorlax, as he draws a Pokéball. Ian: Go, Bulbasaur! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: (Tired) Bulba. Anabel: Hm. Metagross, Hammer Arm! Ian: Vine Whip! Metagross speeds forward, one arm up and glowing white. Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip, striking one of Metagross’ leg, causing it to trip and slam into the ground. Bulbasaur points its bulb at Metagross. Ian: Leech Seed! Bulbasaur fires Leech Seed, it landing on Metagross. It bursts open and extends roots that wrap around Metagross, draining its energy. Bulbasaur shimmers green, recovering health thanks to Leech Seed. Max: Alright! Brendan: That Metagross is tripping all over! And now Bulbasaur will heal itself! Scott: What’s more, Bulbasaur has a much better match up with its attacks, as all of them will be super effective towards Metagross. If he can land a direct Sludge Bomb… Ian: Use Sludge Bomb! Anabel: Shadow Ball! Bulbasaur fires Sludge Bomb, as Metagross forms Shadow Ball, firing it and blocking the Sludge Bomb. Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip, as Metagross dodges. Ian: Sludge Bomb! Bulbasaur stands on its front legs and fires Sludge Bomb after the speeding Metagross, it maneuvering all around the field. It makes its way behind Bulbasaur, preparing a Hammer Arm. Bulbasaur smirks, as it lands on all fours, the opening of its bulb pointing at Metagross. It fires Sludge Bomb, hitting Metagross right in the face, it howling in pain. Anabel gasps in surprise while Metagross is drained of energy. Anabel: Metagross, get back! Metagross speeds off, as Bulbasaur aims again. Ian: Solar Beam! Bulbasaur’s bulb glows gold, charing energy. Metagross speeds along the field, as Bulbasaur fires Solar Beam, striking Metagross hard. Metagross hits the ground defeated. The Leech Seed retracts. Referee: Metagross is unable to battle! The winner is Bulbasaur! Anabel returns Metagross, while Bulbasaur pants heavily. Ian: Nicely done, Bulbasaur. Just one more to go. Bulbasaur: (Exhausted) Bulba. Wendy: Bulbasaur doesn’t look too good. He should recall it. Max: If he does that, then he could be stuck with a weakened Pokémon at the end. Scott: I agree. His best tactic right now is to have Bulbasaur go all out and do as much damage as it can against Anabel’s final Pokémon. Anabel: I’m glade we’ve finally made it to this point. But now there is no holding back. Go, my friend! Anabel opens a Pokéball, choosing Espeon. Espeon: Espeon! Wendy: Aw! It’s so beautiful! Scott: Ha! If you think it’s beautiful, then just wait till you see it in action. Ian: Sludge Bomb! Anabel: Quick Attack to Iron Tail! Bulbasaur fires Sludge Bomb, as Espeon charges forward with Quick Attack, dodging easily. Its tail glows like iron, appearing in front of Bulbasaur and swinging it around. Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip, parrying it briefly before Iron Tail breaks through, shooting Bulbasaur into the sky. Ian: Leech Seed! Anabel: Psychic! Bulbasaur fires Leech Seed while Espeon uses Psychic, knocking it aside. Bulbasaur is then caught in Psychic, being suspended in midair with its bulb facing towards the wall behind Ian. Ian scowls at this sight. Anabel: No way to counter us this time! Espeon, use Zap Cannon! Max: (In disbelief) Zap Cannon?! Espeon charges a dark green energy sphere, with yellow electrical energy sparking inside it. Espeon fires Zap Cannon, colliding and exploding on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur drops, defeated. Referee: Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner is Espeon! Ian returns Bulbasaur, smirking. Ian: Great job Bulbasaur. (He looks at Anabel.) You are strong, Anabel. It’s an honor to battle you. Anabel: “It’s an honor?” You seem to be barely managing here. Ian: I am. I admit, I’m not at my best. Your inverse battle threw me for a loop. However, (He draws a Safari Ball) you’ve assumed that I haven’t been prepared type wise. That was intentional. Ian throws the Safari Ball, choosing Venomoth. Venomoth: Venomoth! Brendan: Venomoth? Max: I remember seeing it at Professor Oak’s ranch! But, I didn’t think it was one of his mains! Scott: Type wise, it should be even. But is it strong enough to match Anabel’s strongest? Anabel: I guess we’ll find out your plan now. Espeon, use Psychic! Espeon’s eyes glow, hitting Venomoth with Psychic and knocking it back. It takes limited damage. Ian: (Smirks) Psychic! Venomoth’s eyes glow blue, slamming Espeon with Psychic, blowing it back. Espeon stands, shaking the damage off. Anabel: (Biting her lip) His Psychic attack will do more damage than ours. Espeon, Quick Attack to Iron Tail! Ian: Psybeam! Espeon charges in with Quick Attack, as Venomoth fires a blue energy beam with red and yellow shapes in them. Espeon dodges the Psybeam, leaping into the air to go for Iron Tail. Ian: Psychic to Psybeam! Venomoth uses Psychic, catching Espeon in midair. It then blasts Espeon away with Psybeam, it tumbling and rolling along the floor. Anabel: Not bad. He’s doing the same thing he tried with his Metang, except with a Pokémon that can resist the same tactic. Espeon, use Zap Cannon! Espeon fires Zap Cannon into the air, Venomoth dodging it. Espeon fires several shots, Venomoth dodging most of them. It is hit by one, it dropping from the sky. Anabel: Yes! Max: Oh no! When Zap Cannon hits, it paralyzes the target! Venomoth rises again, shaking proudly. Venomoth: Veno! Anabel gasps in shock, while Ian looks bewildered at the development. Brendan: It doesn’t look paralyzed. Wendy: That doesn’t make sense! Scott: But it does. There’s an ability known as Shield Dust, known exclusively to Bug types. It protects the wielder from secondary effects. So, Zap Cannon always paralyzes its foe when it hits as an added effect. Which means Venomoth will never be paralyzed by Zap Cannon. Ian: Huh. That’s a nice development there, Venomoth. Nice job! Venomoth: (Blushing) Veno. Anabel: That’s still our strongest attack. Espeon, use Quick Attack, then use Zap Cannon up close! Espeon dashes in with Quick Attack, leaping up as it charges Zap Cannon. Ian: Stun Spore! Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing a yellow powder as Espeon soars into it. Espeon sparks with paralysis, the Zap Cannon dispersing. Espeon shimmers with a purple aura, as Venomoth shimmers the same way. Venomoth is shocked by paralysis, as it looks as if in pain. Ian: Synchronize? Anabel: So you figured it out, too little too late! Brendan: Synchronize? Max: It gives the opponent the same status condition as the wielder of the ability. Scott: So, Anabel still succeeded in paralyzing Venomoth. Anabel: Zap Cannon! Ian: Psychic! Espeon prepares Zap Cannon as Venomoth uses Psychic, damaging Espeon and forcing its head down, redirecting the Zap Cannon to the ground. Espeon is blasted back from the explosion, panting heavily. Anabel: (Mumbling) That Psychic is preventing us from doing any significant damage. Maybe, maybe. (Aloud) Espeon, use Psychic! Ian: Use your own Psychic! Espeon uses Psychic, forcing Venomoth down. Venomoth prepares to use Psychic, when it sparks with paralysis. Anabel smiles at that. Anabel: Gotcha. Espeon, use Zap Cannon on the panels! Brendan & Max & Wendy: What?! Espeon fires Zap Cannon, it flying and crashing into a panel, it sparking and causing a short circuit. The Inverse Battle panels power down, as Ian smirks. Ian: Checkmate. Venomoth, use Silver Wind! Anabel: Psychic! Espeon gets ready to use Psychic, when it is stunned by paralysis. Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing a powerful gust of silver colored wind. Silver Wind strikes Espeon, lifting it into the air and damaging it as it goes. Espeon falls and hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Espeon is unable to battle! The winner is Venomoth, and the victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Ian walks onto the field, a limp visible. Venomoth turns to face Ian, as Ian reaches and pets Venomoth. Ian: Excellent job, Venomoth. You were amazing! Venomoth: (Excited) Veno, veno! Anabel returns Espeon, looking at the Pokéball. Anabel: Thank you, Espeon. That was a wonderful battle. Anabel walks over to Ian and Venomoth, looking impressed. Anabel: That, was well done. I have to ask, when did you know I would destroy the panels? Ian: The moment that I knew your final Pokémon was a pure Psychic type. I’ve always used Venomoth in a more defensive and indirect manner, so it was easy once I knew you had no super effective moves. You’d be forced to do so in order to allow Psychic to do damage. Anabel: Well, I am impressed. You’ve exceeded your abilities on this one. I am proud to present to you, the Ability Symbol! Anabel pulls out the Ability symbol, as Ian takes it. He smiles and bows slightly to her. Ian: Thank you, Anabel. In the stands, Brendan and Max are down on the floor, giving off exhausted sighs. Max: That was so stressful! I didn’t think he’d win! Brendan: He really can’t make it easy for us, can he? Wendy: Oh, you boys are so overdramatic. Main Events * Ian has a rematch with Anabel and wins, earning the Ability symbol. * Ian's Bulbasaur reveals it learned Sludge Bomb. * Ian's Snorlax reveals it learned Rock Tomb. * Ian's Venomoth revealed it learned Psychic, and its ability is Shield Dust. * Brendan defeats Ian in a practice battle. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max * Wendy * Scott * Anabel * Kids * Referee Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Dodrio (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Venomoth (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Alakazam (Anabel's) * Metagross (Anabel's) * Espeon (Anabel's) * Fearow * Sneasel * Nuzleaf * Lombre * Chimecho * Gastly Trivia * This battle has ben revised more than any other battle in the franchise. ** The first version of the battle had Ian use Bulbasaur, Feraligatr and Venomoth, and Ian won. ** The second version had Ian use Metang, Feraligatr and Venomoth, and Ian won. ** The third version was the first version to be an Inverse Battle. Ian used Metang, Feraligatr and Bulbasaur. After this idea, it was revised to the episodes that aired. ** Snorlax was originally going to appear in Vs. Battle Pike, with Feraligatr appearing here. They were swapped upon the intro of the Inverse Battle as it made more sense to have Snorlax here. * The battle between Ian and Brendan is the first to feature substitutions in a one victory battle. The others have been specifically one-on-one battles. * Brendan is shown beating Ian in a battle for the first time. * This is the first time Ian uses Snorlax to battle a trainer besides Gary. * Despite not being able to learn Zap Cannon since Gen II, Anabel's Espeon could still use it like in the anime. This was because I wanted to exemplify Venomoth's Shield Dust ability. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc